Ivy: Part 1
by SuperCole
Summary: A young girl named Ivy is a wizard, but lives in the U.S. a team of wizards is sent to bring her to Hogwarts, and succeeds. She lears some magic, but she also learns many other things as well.


_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from the __Harry Potter__ Series. That is all JK Rowling's. The characters and their actions are by me._

Mistake 1

I messed up. I seriously messed up. Well, to be honest, I messed up about 27 times, more or less. Anyway, all I was doing was- I should probably start from the beginning. My name is, unfortunately, Iversianna Banjo. Luckily, this problem they call my name is easily fixed. From here on out, I'm Ivy.

I came from the, oh, so, tiny, town of Lysterburg in Colorado. I have blonde hair that flares out on my shoulders, and sort of purple eyes. I have braces, I'm 14, and I am not exactly a model type of gal, if you get my drift. In other words, I'm ugly.

Enough about me, now about my situation. I was laying in my bed, listening to a song on my iPod nano, the breeze outside rattling the loose shingles. After my song finished for the 12th time, I decided to go outside for a jog. In my favorite baby blue tee-shirt and denim jeans, I head outside and enjoy the sounds of nature.

As I was going past a park, I noticed three kids who looked about my age. They were walking along the sidewalk, as solemn as can be. Their lips were moving, so I assumed they were whispering. They just so happened to be looking at me, too. I quickly looked away. All of a sudden, I tripped over nothing. I tumbled down and skid my elbows. Blood was gushing out all over the cement. I quickly got up and ran back home.

As I was running, I could see the kids had left. It made me wonder if they had anything to do with me skidding. _Yeah, right _I thought to myself, _they could just pull out a magic wand and trip me._ By the time I got home, my shirt was soaked in dry blood. As soon as my mother saw it, she literally fainted. I jogged to the bathroom and bandaged myself up. My mother was still on the floor of the entry way when I came back

In about 2 minutes she woke up. I told her I just went out for a jog, which is true, and that I tripped and scraped my elbows, which is also true. But something in my gut told me to keep the part about the kids to myself for a while. I helped her up, holding her shaking hand. I brought her to her bedroom, and we chatted about random things.

She eventually got tired and crashed while we were discussing my grades. I smiled, and then left the room to go in the backyard. Just for fun, I found a straight stick, and used it as a "magical wand." This is where my first mistake comes in. I started to shout random things. "Abracadabra!" nothing. "Open Sesame!" same. "Goobledebow!" the wind blows leaves around. Then, a strange word came into my mind. "Lumos!" I said.

What happened next, I will never forget. The tip of the stick started to glow. I screamed and dropped the stick. I ran into the house, because that was just not possible. I kept running till I reached my purple bed. All the while, the picture of the stick kept going through my head. No matter what I could do, it wouldn't leave.

I finally faced the fact that it was a hallucination. It could have been caused by my blood loss from the scrapes. Gathering my bearings, I went outside again. Just to prove to myself that it was a hallucination, I picked up another stick. "Lumos?" I said, still shaken up a little. Nothing. _See? Just a hallucination. _I figured that I should go to the hospital and have them check and see it I'm ok. I left a note on the dining table and walked to the small hospital. On the way to the hospital, I had a very strange feeling that I was being watched. It just so happens that I _was_ being watched. A little boy named Lenny ran up to me. "Hi Ivy!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Hello Len. What makes you so happy today?" "My mommy said that I can finally get this action figure I've wanted for a very long time!" Lenny replied. He held up a wizard action figure, pretending to cast spells on me. I laughed, and then he got a curious look on his face. "What's that red stuff on your shirt?" _Uh-oh. I forgot to change my bloody shirt! _"Oh, this? It's just some paint from an art project I was doing." I hate lying to my little buddy, but I would have felt even worse for scaring him.

"Oh that's cool! Where are you going?" he said. "I'm, uhh, going to the hospital to see if they need any help with the patients." I replied. He started jumping up and down, begging to come too. "Sure, it will be pretty boring though." I said. "I don't care." Lenny said with a bit of sassiness in his tone. "Even though you are only seven, you can't use that kind of attitude on people!" I said, as nicely as possible.

"I know. Sorry, Ivy," Lenny replied. We kept on the cracked sidewalk and talked about G.I. Joe and his awesomeness. Not too long after, we came across a small building that we both recognized as the hospital. We went through the old glass doors and ended up inside a plain lobby that really needed to be repainted.

The walls were plain white with only a framed picture of the boss of the place. There were two sets of two chairs and a small table covered in magazines or coloring pages and crayons. I took a hold of Len's hand and walked straight toward the check in/information desk. There was a young woman in a pink shrub sitting in a chair talking on the phone. As soon as she saw me and Lenny, she quickly finished the phone call and turned her attention to us. "What can I do for ya?" she said in a southern accent. "Oh, I just needed to ask you about something, one second." I turned to Lenny. "Len? Could you go play with the coloring pages till I'm done? I won't take too long." I said. He looked around and sighed. "Ok," he replied. He walked over to the small table and started to color.

I turned toward the lady in the shrub. "Hi ma'am. I was walking in the park today and fell. I scraped my elbows and they bled very badly. That's what the red stuff on my shirt is," I whispered, trying to not let Len hear. "Oh, alright dear. Come on, behind the door. I'll meet you on the other side and I'll take a gander." I walked over to the white door and pushed it open. The lady was right there and she led me to a small room where I suppose they do checkups on people.

"By the way, Hun, you can call me Miss June," she added. She unwrapped the bandages and examined my elbows. "My, my! What in the world did you do to yourself?" she exclaimed. "I just tripped over something. Is it that bad?" I replied. Miss June paused, then said, "Well, we just need to put something on it, and rebandage you back up. Golly, those are some scratches!" she slowly shook her head, and then grabbed some special cream. She applied to the scratches, and it burned really bad. She silently bandaged them up, and smiled. "Well, that wasn't too hard was it?" Miss June asked. "No, not at all." I smiled back.

I exited the tiny room and just as I was going out into the lobby, I saw a girl about my age talking to Lenny. She had long, white hair and piercing blue eyes. There was a loony aura about her, but I could've been wrong. "Lenny? It's time to go. I'll take you home," I announced. Lenny looked up, and replied, "Ok, I was just talking to my new friend, Luna. She was telling me about these imaginary creatures that are in England." "Oh, but they aren't pretend," said Luna in an angelic voice, "They really do exist, but I do see why you muggles do not understand." I wanted to ask so many questions right then, but she kind of creeped me out, so I just took Lenny and left with a simple Good-bye.

"Why did you leave in such a hurry? Asked Lenny. I hesitated, and then said, "I didn't feel safe around her. Did you know what she was talking about?" Lenny shook his head. We walked to his home about two blocks away in silence. Once we arrived at the two-story home, we said our good-byes and parted ways. On the way home, I thought of the girl at the hospital, how she referred to us as muggles. I wondered what that meant, and if it was a good or bad thing.

As I was turning the corner onto my own street, Luna, the girl from the hospital, was standing right in from of me. "Oh! Hi, you scared me. I didn't expect you to appear out of nowhere," I said. She stared off into the distance, her white hair blowing in the breeze. "I didn't appear out of nowhere. I would tell you, but you seem to think I'm a freak," she said in a dazed, but angelic voice. I also noticed that there was a bit of an English accent in there, too.

"I don't think you're a freak!" I lied. I started to walk away, but she fell in step with me. "Of course. That is what they all say," She smiled. "Why did you come to the hospital? For real, not that dumb paint excuse," she asked. I was appalled that she called my perfect excuse "dumb," but I let it go. "I scraped my elbows and wanted to get them checked out. What where YOU doing there?" Luna was silent, as if deciding what to say. "I came to visit my father's friend's sister-in-law, who was working in the back room." I nodded, but truthfully, I didn't believe any of it.

"Ahh. Where are you from?" I asked. Again, she paused, and then said, "I live in England." I nodded again. We walked by my house, but I said nothing, because I became curious. "Those people over there look familiar," Luna remarked. I looked over to the direction she was looking in and saw the kids from the park, staring at us. "We should just keep on moving," I suggested. When I turned my head, though, Luna was staring at me the same way. "You," she whispered. "It's you."

"Huh?" I said. I was totally confused. I noticed that the people from the park started walking up to us. I backed away, nervous. "You're the one. Come with us, Ivy," said Luna, extending out her pale arm.


End file.
